Love is Strange
by Tsunayoshi.ciel
Summary: berawal dari sebuah minuman yang membuat Hibari mengenal sesosok guru nya. sungguh, Hibari penasaran dengan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa terjerumus oleh tindakan nya sendiri. Dino X Hibari / D18 / enjoys minna :D


Ini kisah ku yang menyukai seseorang. Yaaa, mungkin kalian yang iseng membaca kisah ku ini akan berpikiran

" _kenapa kau suka dia sedangkan orang lain berusaha menjauh dari nya?"_

" _apa yang membuatmu tertarik dengan nya? dia adalah makhluk karnibal terdingin yang sangat tidak menyukai sifat seperti mu "_

" _kalau aku jadi sensei, aku akan memilih orang lain dari pada diri nya yang bersifat seperti itu "_

" _kau tampan, sangat tampan bisa menakluk kan orang lain. Apa lagi kau kelihatan dari keluarga yang mampu. Kenapa sensei pilih dia yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaan sensei"_

Kalau sudah begitu aku lelah menjelaskan kepada mereka. Sampai bibirku tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan nya.

" _**aku menyukai nya karena aku terpana dengan diri nya, dia berbeda dengan yang lain "**_

Hanya itu saja yang selalu kukatakan, tetapi orang-orang di sekitarku merasa kurang puas dengan jawaban ku.

" ne, nyalah dari ku _Hernivore" _ ucap seseorang tanpa melihat Dino .

Dino tetap memandang Hibari, jujur saja semakin kau melihat wajah seseorang yang kau sukai semakin debaran di hati mu semakin kencang. Apa lagi mata mu mengatakan kepada otak mu kalau wajah itu sangat lah mempersona.

" jika kau tidak pergi, aku lah yang akan pergi " Hibari berdiri dari tempat duduk nya karena merasa risih dengan guru yang menyebalkan ini. Apa dia tidak bosan menatap diri nya terus ?

" kau semakin anggun saja, Kyouya ~" kata Dino menompang dagu dengan wajah berseri senang. Mana mungkin ia bosan menatap Hibari yang memiliki aura yang menarik.

Hibari membuang muka nya dan berjalan meninggalkan guru yang aneh itu. Ia sedikit menyesal menerima dia menjadi guru disini.

**Blam ! **

Pintu ruang kedisplinan tertutup meninggalkan Dino Cavallone sendiri disana. Dino tersenyum, walau Hibari semakin hari semakin acuh terhadap diri nya tetap saja Dino ingin mendekati Hibari. Terus mendekati nya sampai Hibari menegur atau menatapnya, walau dengan wajah Karnibal itu.

Dino yang status nya sebagai guru juga sadar, ia menyukai murid nya itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan mungkin berpengaruh di lingkungan sekolah. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan perasaan nya. Ia juga bukan tipe yang membohongi dirinya dan menyiksa diri nya dengan memedamkan perasaan nya.

Ohh sungguh, Dino ingin menjadikan Hibari mennjadi kekasihnya. Menggandeng tangan nya, memeluk nya layak nya sepasang kekasih yang sedang mengalami _ love blossom _ .

Dino selalu mengatakan perasaan nya terhadap Hibari, dan selalu diacuhkan juga oleh Hibari. Tapi itu tidak membuat Dino meyerah, justru itu sudah menjadi salah satu sifat yang Dino suka. Tapi tetap saja, Dino resah untuk menjadikan Hibari miliknya.

Apa ia harus membawa panah cinta untuk bisa membuat Hibari berbalik menyukai nya ? tidak! tidak! itu berlebihan. Dan tolong lupakan kaliamt aneh itu

'ck! _Hernivore_ bodoh' kesal batin Hibari.

Sungguh ini hari yang menyebalkan yang kesekian kali nya ia rasakan setelah menerima guru bodoh itu. Hibari sangat tidak suka diusik dan tidak suka perlakuan seperti itu, mengganggu ketenangan nya saja!

" hey kau" panggil pengawalnya Katsukabe

" awasi sekolah " kata Hibari dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat nya beristirahatnya.

" kau ingin kemana, Kyouya-san ?" Tanya Katsukabe, tidak biasa nya tuan nya memberikan tugasnya kepada nya.

" itu, bukan urusan mu " kata Hibari menoleh Katsuukabe sebentar setelah itu benar-benar pergi dari Namimori tercinta nya.

Mungkin, pergi ke taman adalah pilihan yang tepat ? atau mungkin ke perpustakaan kota juga boleh . asalkan pergi dari seseorang yang terus menyatakan perasaan bodoh nya kepada Hibari.

**Brak!**

" Kyouya! Aku bawakan makanan dan novel baru untuk mu !~ " teriak Dino dengan semangat nya. Seperti biasa kalau jam ngajarnya selesai atau kosong , ia selalu mampir ke kantor(?) Hibari.

" ano …. "

" aahh Dino-san " sapa Katsukabe yang sedang memandang jendela untuk pemantauan sekolah.

" kemana Kyouya ?" Tanya Dino berjalan mendekati meja Hibari dan menaruh barang-barang bawaan nya di meja Hibari.

" Kyouya-san tidak ada di sekolah " jelas Katsukabe

HEEE?!

" apa ?! kemana dia sekarang ?! dia tidak apa-apa kan ?! tidak terjadi sesuatu kan ?!" kata Dino tiba-tiba panic dan langsung mendorong-dorong bahu Katsukabe.

" Dino-sensei tenangkan diri mu dulu " kata nya tidak kuat menahan guncangan yang di berikan Dino .

" saya tidak tau Kyouya-san kemana. Aku menanyakan nya tetapi ia tidak ingin memberi tau kemana ia ingin pergi" jelas Katsukabe menghela napas dari guncangan Dino.

" kemana dia ?" Tanya Dino panic. Kalau sekolah tidak ada Hibari, untuk apa dia disini. Ia jadi malas mengajar kalau belum bertemu HibariT^T

" maafkan saya Dino-sensei " hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Katsukabe melihat Dino berdiri di pinggir dinding ruangan Hibari, pundung.

**Kriiiiiiingggg! **

" ahh, bell istirahat telah usai. Lebih baik Dino-san bersiap-siap mengajar" saran Katsukabe

Dan setelah Katsukabe mengatakan itu, Dino berjalan lunglai keluar dari ruang kediplinan. Ia tidak semangat mengajar hari ini. Ia ingin segera pulang kerja dan meminum minuman kesukaan nya.

Hari pun sudah sore, Hibari keluar dari pintu perpustakaaan kota. Cukup tenang disana. Hibari dapat membaca buku favoritnya dan tidur disana. Tanpa sadar hari telah ingin menjelang malam. Hibari berjalan, dia ingin pergi ke sekolah dulu setelah itu baru pulang kerumah nya. Ia juga ingin mengambil dokumen-dokemen di sekolah.

Ia terus berjalan , mungkin mampir ke super market membeli sesuatu tidak ada salahnya. Tapi saat ia ingin melangka masuk,

What?

Orang yang seharian ini ingin ia hindari tepat berada di depan nya . orang depan nya yang sedang meminum kaleng bir itu, juga tidak kalah begitu kaget melihat Hibari.

" Kyouya ~ 3" teriak Dino senang. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Hibari juga.

" kenapa kau ada disini ? kau ingin membeli apa ? kau tadi pergi kemana ? aku sangat merindukan mu ~ " kata Dino terus berjalan masuk kembali mengikuti HIbari. Hibari menyesal memilih untuk mampir ke sini. Ia terus berpura-pura tidak mengenal Dino dan mengambil barang-barang yang ia mau.

HIbari pura-pura sampai kesabaran nya habis

" urusai, Hernivore" kata Hibari dengan menahan kesal. Dino mulaai terdiam karena merasakan aura pembunuh dari Hibari. ' ko-kowaiii' teriak Dino dalam hati.

Mereka sudah keluar supermarket. Dino meminum bir kalengnya. Suasana mereka menjadi canggung setelah Hibari menyuruh Dino diam. Hibari sedikit melirik Dino yang sedang meminum bir kaleng nya

" ne " panggil Hibari

" hm, nani ?"

" kau membeli minuman mabuk itu disini ?" Tanya Hibari penuh selidik sambil berjalan bersama.

" tidak. aku membawa nya dari rumah " kata Dino melanjutkan minuman nya sampai habis.

" gaahh! Bir sake memang yang terbaik " teriak Dino mrasakan sensasi dari minuman tersebut.

" kau membawa nya kesekolah ?"

" iyaa, aku membawa nya, kenapa ?" Tanya Dino dan langsung merasakanaura pembunuh lagi dari Hibari. Dino panic, ia tau kenanpa Hibari seperti itu.

" heeehh?! Tunggu! Tunggu! Jangan bunuh aku dulu. Aku tidak meminum nya di sekolah kok! Hanya membawa nya "jelas Dinno panic karena Hibari sudah mengeluarkan tonfa nya untuk menghajar Dino.

Hibari menyimpan senjata nya. Untung saja mereka sedang di keramaian kota, kalau di tempat sepi Dino sudah babak belur!

Setelah percakapan itu mereka terdiam sambil terus berjalan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan sangat sunyi yang hanya di suarai oleh burung gagak yang ingin pulang kerumah Karen hari sudah mulai malam.

" ne " panggil Hibari lagi . Dino menoleh kea rah Hibari

" apa kau masih punya lagi ?" Tanya Hibari tanpa melihat Dino. Apa yang ia katakana. Ia belum pernah mencoba minuman y ang memabuk kan seperti itu kenapa ia mengatakan seolah ia ingin mencobanya.

" tidak. aku hanya membawa 5 dan yang tadi kau lihat adalah yang terakhir ku minum " jelas Dino bingun. Kenapa ia menanyakan minuman kaleng nya ? seharus nya kan menanyakan Dino T^T

" berikan minuman itu padaku "kata Hibari menghentikan langkah nya. Apa salahnya kan mencoba minuman dewasa itu.

" apa ?"

" aku tidak perlu mengulang nya lagi kan ?" kata Hibari bosan menatap Dino.

" tapi, tunggu kau serius ingin meminum nya ?" Tanya Dino meyakinkan Hibari. Ini bukan minuman bir dari negara nya.

" berikan padaku, Hernivore. " jelas Hibari menatap Dino.

" tapi sudah ku habiskan. Kalau mau kau kerumah ku aku masih punya di apartemment ku " ajak Dino.

Mungkin ini kesempatan Dino untuk mengajak Hibari. Tapi ia tidak percaya, Hibari ingin mencoba minuman nya? Bir ini khusus ia minta dari Italy. Italy terkenal dengan kadar kandungan bir yang berat, terlebih orang Italy suka sekali minuman yang memabukkan seperti sake. Apalagi Dino termasuk pemabuk berat. Dan terlebih minuman yang ia minta minuman yang berkelas lebih berat dari sake.

" bagaimana? Kau ingin kerumah ku untuk mencoba nya ?" tawar Dino halus. Ia berharap Hibari datang apartement nya.

" baiklah " dan Dino bersorak dalam hati. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban yang langkah!~

Bruk!

Benarkah ini Hibrai saat sudah mencapai batas sadarnya ? Dino melihat wajah Hibari yang memerah menatapnya tajam dan menduduki dirinya tepat di bagian pentingnya.

Hibari mengelus wajah Dino " kenapa kau terus berada di samping ku ? apa kau tidak bosan menatap ku setiap hari .. hukk~" ucapnya ngelantur.

Padahal Hibari hanya meminum satu kaleng bir , tetapi sudah mabuk seperti ini. Jadi dia tidak bisa mabuk ?

" tentu saja tidak. Karena aku menyukai mu " kata Dino. Hibari mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menatap Dino, menyebabkan gerakan halus di bagian penting Dino. ' Hibari, apa kau menggodaku ?' Tanya Dino dalam hati.

" alasan konyol " ucap Hibari tersenyum mengejek. Kesal juga Hibari bicara seperti itu. Apa ia tidak melihat selama ini perjuangan nya mendekati dirinya? Dan dia bilang itu alasan koyol? Ck!

Jemari Hibari bermain di kerah baju kerja Dino, memainkan nya dengan iseng.

" aku penasaran dengan apa yang di balik baju kerja ini~ " kata Hibari dengan menggoda nya . apa ini Hibari sang Karbivore sekolah ?!

" Hibari! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! jangan seperti ini ?! larang Dino berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Hibari

Dan betapa mengejutkan nya lagi Hibari mencium nya, Hanya kecupan yang ia gerak kan. butuh proses lama untuk Dino menyadari kejadian ini

Mereka datang ke apartemen nya Dino hanya mencoba minuman Dino karena Hibari penasaran. Awalnya Hibari cukup kaget dengan ukuran nya karena agak besar Dan Hibari meminum nya perlahan karena terlihat tidak kuat dengan minuman nya. Dan merasa tidak diterima karena Dino menyuruhnya berhenti meminum nya. Itu menandaka Hibari seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa meminum, minuman orang dewasa.

" Hibari! Hentikan! " kata Dino masih tetap berusaha menyingkirkan Hibari. Tapi Hibari selalu memiligi gerakan untuk menyentuh tubuh Dino.

" bukan kah kau menyukai ku ? lalu kenapa kau menolak hal yang seperti ini ? " Hibari menghentikan tindakan nya, menatap wajah Dino yang terkejut dengan perkataan Hibari.

" jadi kau hanya menyukai ku karena hawa nafsu mu saja ? lucu " kata Hibari tersenyum mengejek.

Hibari terus merapatkan dirinya bergerak-gerak untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang mulai Hibari suka. Ia sangat suka saat mencium Dino. Saat Dino membuka mulutnya karena dipaksa, Hibari dapat merasakan minuman yang tadi ia coba. Rasa nya manis dan memabuk kan. Hibari mencoba merasakan ciuman ini dengan menutup mata. Dino mencoba mendominasi dengan menggerak kan lidah Hibari secara _sensual . _

Rasanya Hibari ingin terus melakukan nya tetapi sayang Dino melepaskan nya.

" aku sudah bilang, Kau bukan tipe pemabuk yang baik. " kata Dino yang akirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Hibari. Dino bangun dari tidurnya, memegang wajah Hibari yang sayu akibat ciuman tadi.

Dino tersenyum " lebih baik aku antarkan kau pulang. Ini sudah malam " kata Dino mulai berdiri. Jika ia terus menatap wajah sayu Hibari, ia takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diri nya.

Hibari hanya cemberut atas perkataan nya Dino. Ia mengambil kaleng bir yang tersisa dan meminum nya dengan paksa. Karena ia setengah sadar, mungkin ia tidak tau tindakan nya di luar dari sifatnya biasa nya

"Kyouya hentikan! Jangan minum lagi! " teriak Dino setelah mengabil jaketnya di kamar. Hibari memberontak kesal karena acara eminum nya terganggu. Dino berusaha menghentikan Hibari yang terpengaruh oleh minuman itu.

" Kyouya! Henti-" Dino mendapatkan ciuman lagi dari Hibari. Walaupun ia tercekik karena Hibari menarik dasi nya untuk menyesuaikan tinggi Hibari .

Tangan Hibari terulur untuk meraih leher Dino untuk memeluk nya dan memperdalam ciuman yang mulai ia suka. Lidah Hibari ia paksa masuk ke sela-sela bibir Dino agar ia bisa bertarung dengan lidah Dino. Tapi Dino tetap merapatkan bibirnya karena kalau terus seperti ini mereka bisa…

" awww!" teriak Dino tertahan . Hibari berhasil memasuk kan lidah nya. Ia berusaha mengajak lidah Dino untuk bergulat dengan nya.

Malam makin larut. Jam dinding bahkan menunjukkan pukul 10.33 pm.

Seharusnya ia melarang Hibari datang kerumah nya, seharusnya ia melarang Hibari meminum nya . ini kesalahan Dino karena ia ingin membuat Hibari datang ke rumah nya.

Hibari mulai duduk disofa sedangkan Dino seperti merengkuk seperti mengurung Hibari. Hibari menyudahi ciuman nya karena pasokan udara nya mulai menipis. Karena Hibari memeluk leher Dino jadi ia bisa melihat wajah Dino dengan jelas. Ia tidak bisa melihat jelas sang lawan nya, hanya bayang-banyang nya saja

"Herbivore ~ " panggil Hibari serak. Dino bisa melihat HIbari berusaha mencari pasokan udara setelah kegiatan ciuman mereka.

' Tolong, kuatkan iman Dino untuk tidak menyerang Hibari' tapii…

" lakukan lagi " pinta Hibari melemas. Sungguh ini yang paling Dino takutkan. Hibari sudah mulai untuk mencium nya lagi

**Bruk! **

Dino memeluk HIbari dengan mendorong nya ke sofa tempat Hibari duduki. Memeluk Hibari dengan kuat seakan menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Hibari.

" gomen Kyouya, Gomen" kata Dino memejamkan mata nya sambil tetap memeluk nya.

Hibari menatap Dino " kiss me, Herbivore "

" demo -"

"kalau kau tidak melakukan nya, _komikorosu" _tatap Hibari tajam.

" aku rela kau menghajarku sampai mati asalkan kau tidak melakukanya Kyouya " peluk Dino erat.

" Herbivore"

" Tidak "

"Cavallone"

" tidak! cukup memeluk mu saja Kyouya. Aku tidak ingin , tidak –" kata Dino. Karena HIbari setengah sadar dan ia sudah teranjur menyukai kegiatan nya, ia mencari cara untuk berusaha megajak Cavallone. Ia hanya ingin Dino membalas ciuman nya saja.

Hibari menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Dino. Mencium nya dengan perlahan dan sesekali menjilatnya di daerah leher Dino. 'tidak Kyouya!'teriak batin Dino. Hibari membuka kancing baju Dino dan memasuk kan nya untuk bermain disana. Mengelusnya untuk memberikan sensasi kepada Dino.

" hentikan !" kekeh Dino menolak.

" lakukan atau _Komikorosu! "_

" tidak!" tahan Dino yang merasakan bagian penting nya mulai terbangun karena Hibari menggerak kan nya setelah ia mengeluarkan nya.

' apa ini Hibari Kyouya ?_ doushite_ Kyouya ?' Tanya Dino dalam hati. Kalau terus seperti ini, ia bisaa….

" Cavallone " panggil Hibari dengan wajah _ sensual _ nya.

" Gomen Kyouya " Dino membuat posisi Hibari dibawah. Dino langsung mencium Hibari dan mengajak nya untuk bertarung yang tentu saja dengan senang hat Hibari lawan. Tapi gerakan lidah lihai Dino membuat Hibari kewalahan untuk melawan nya. Ia sampai mencari pasukan nafas di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Dino langsung membuka celana Hibari dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat menyisakan bagian dalam nya saja.

Tangan Dino yang bermain di _putting_ Hibari, sedangkan sebelah tangan nya mengelus permukaan bagian Hibari yang sudah mulai berdiri. Hibari memukul bahu Dino, ia sudah tidak kuat melawan lidah Dino.

Hibari berusaha mencari pasokan udara dengan terburu-buru. Sensasi ini membuat tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh Dino. Perasaan yang tidak bisa ia artikan ini membuat ia ingin lebih merasakan nya.

Apa yang akan Dino lakukan pada Hibari ?

Apa mereka akan melakukan nya dan berakhir seperti ini? Ini memang impian Dino untuk bisa menyentuh Hibari, apa dengan cara seperti ini dia akan senang ?

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
